Email is used to send digital messages over the Internet or other computer network(s) from a sender, who may author the message, to one or more recipients. Further, emails can be used to send attached digital documents and/or files to the recipients. Typical email systems and services store an email message sent by the sender and forward it to the one or more recipients at an appropriate time. Email systems can comprise web-based email (e.g., accessed using a browser over the Internet), enterprise-based systems (e.g., comprising servers managed by a company on a computer network), Internet service provider-based systems (e.g., provided by an ISP), and others. Further, emails may be accessed using an online service, such as via a browser, a client-based email application (e.g., resident on a client device), and/or a combination (e.g., accessing a web-based email service using a client email application).